On a Wing and a Prayer
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Natalie is a half-angel on the run from a full blooded archangel who wants to own her. Struggling to find something for herself, she takes a chance and rescues D. Maybe a partnership with the hunter would give her what she sought. Hentai in later chaps.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Well, I was introduced to Vampire Hunter D...and I loved it so I had to try my hand at writing some fics. This is one of my second attempts. The first one will be put up at a later time as I am borrowing someone else's laptop while mine gets fixed. I own only Natalie, her family, the members of the race she hails from, and no one else. If you read my fic, please leave something that lets me know what you like or dislike about it so I know how to improve. Saying that you don't like my character isn't going to change anything so don't waste my time or yours by writing that. With that said...on with the fic...

Prologue

She had to get away for awhile. Her father hadn't been happy to hear it but he understood her reasoning and had reluctantly let her go wishing her luck and that she would come home soon. She had merely nodded and promised that when she felt she could deal with things she would come back. Deep down, however, something told her that she wouldn't be coming back...not permanently anyway.

She arrives at her destination and immediately hides the large white wings that were a part of her heritage. Being half-angel, she could blend in as a human if she drew them in. She could always slide them out if necessity arose but for now, she didn't want to be found by the one who had made it impossible for her to live with her family. He was a nuisance.

She sets off in a random direction deciding to wander aimlessly until she found something that she could do. If nothing else, she would waste a few centuries with her mother's people and maybe by then Aerian would have found someone of his own. Someone who was NOT her. If not, maybe she would find someone for herself and the archangel wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Her wandering brings her to a tavern and she enters it. Finding the atmosphere rather friendly, she sits down and orders a drink, a non-alcoholic beverage of course. Getting herself drunk would be a very bad thing at this point. As she sits there and sips it, she keeps her ears open for any interesting conversations going on that might give her an idea of where to go next.

Nothing of interest comes up until a stranger enters the tavern and sits almost five seats away from her. He orders himself a drink and settles onto the chair looking rather satisfied with himself. The bartender, noticing, asks what it is that he is so pleased about. The male grins before commenting, "I was just out dealing with a certain Vampire Hunter. He made the mistake of pushing himself too hard. He's probably a few miles back bleeding out."

"The Dhampire?" the man asks sounding surprised.

"The one and the same. I hate half-breeds...especially those with the blood of demons running through them."

Natalie finishes her drink, pays for it, and exits the tavern. She had heard about that particular hunter. Nothing he had ever done had been for personal gain, it was always to protect someone else. She turns in one direction and then the other to try and see if she could locate him. A few minutes later, she finds what she is searching for. Realizing how bad off he is, she slides behind the tavern before letting her wings spill out and takes to the sky. The man had been right...D WAS bleeding out. If he wasn't seen to, he would die within the hour.

It takes only a few minutes before she finds him and lands silently on the ground. Carefully, she walks over to the crumpled figure and shakes her head. He had done nothing to that man to wrong him. A person's lineage had little to nothing to do with them. Blaming someone for their parents was an unfair judgement. She kneels down before gently rolling him over. Finding the wound, she places a hand over it and summons her powers. A few minutes later, the wound disappears like it had never existed. She lightly brushes the hair out of D's face and smiles. He was handsome, she had to give him that. "Let's get you somewhere safe," she says quietly, "as I am not sure that leaving you out in the sun all day is healthy even if you ARE half-vampire."

Natalie easily lifts him into her arms and takes off again. Scouting around, she finds a nearby inn and enters to see if she could find boarding for D after making her wings vanish. The owners obviously have reservations about giving sanctuary to one with vampire blood and Natalie tries again with little luck though the half-angel doesn't give up. Seven inns later, she finally finds one willing to let him sleep there and tucks him in. "Hopefully, you'll be more careful in the future," the hazel brown-eyed girl murmurs before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and slipping out of the room. She heads down the stairs and pays the owners for a week telling them to keep whatever isn't used. She is met with grateful expressions and leaves feeling a bit better. Nothing perked up one's spirits like helping someone else and the brunette was in some definite need of perking up.


	2. Part One

Part one

Natalie heads to the next town in search of her own place to stay. Part of her, a part that she was fervently ignoring, was tempted to go back and stay with the dhampire. Those thoughts were embarassing to her as she had only met the male. There was no reason to act like she couldn't think with anything but her hormones. It wasn't like she was going to see him ever again so there wasn't any reason to feel the way she did. Even if she was, there was no reason for him to be interested in her at all. In any event, from what she had heard about him, he seemed to think himself unworthy of such emotions and tried not to put himself in a postion where he felt them.

She settles herself in and stretches out on the bed. Starring at the ceiling, she thinks over the events that had led her there. Her father was an archangel who had fallen in love with a mortal woman centuries after his last wife had died. Natalie's mother had had reservations about it as he had three children and she could tell they were reserved about their father being with her. However, even they could tell that their father's feelings were returned and eventually warmed up to her. Though their love was brief, her father enjoyed what time they spent together. Natalie's birth gave himself something to remember her and her siblings never begrudged her presence.

Unlike her full-blooded siblings who could wield fire and lightning, her powers were tuned to water, air, and ice. This combination made her powerful...and it was this power that attracted someone like Aerian. While the male despised her for her "dirty" blood, her power would more than make up for it. Unfortunately, she hated him, she hated him ever since she was a child and she didn't see that changing.

She sighs again and rubs her eyes. Thinking about it gave her a headache. There was no way she was going to agree to a marriage with that scumbag. He may be an archangel and a powerful one at that, but he was far too cold for her to even want to attempt it. "How do I manage to get into these messes?" she wonders aloud even though she knows that there will be no answer given. There probably would never be an answer for why she had to deal with what she was.

She takes a nap to recharge and decides that it was time to continue on her way to her unknown destination. The cloudy day didn't do much for her mood but she couldn't do anything about that. That, unfortunately, wasn't one of her abilities, as much as she would like it to be. Petty, maybe but there were worst things one could wish for.

Day soon wanes into night and she searches for shelter. A small inn gives her a room for the night. She finds herself wondering what D was doing and then chastises herself. "Silly chit," she mutters as she sprawls out, "You don't even know the male. This is no time to act like an idiot. He's probably three towns away in the opposite direction by now." Maybe if she told herself this enough she'd stop wondering so much.

Natalie finds herself on her way early the next morning. This was beginning to feel monotonous and it had only been two days. If this kept up, she was going to lose her mind before Aerian ever got to her. "I need something to do," she mutters, "I need a direction or something...anything will help. Just someone give me a sign."

Almost as if answer, a large gust of wind blows over the area and something hits her in the back of the head. "I didn't mean literally," she mutters as she turns to see what object was sent into her. She lifts up a familiar hat and wonders what deity hated her. She manages to keep herself from doing a happy dance in her own mind as she watches the owner of the hat come trotting up. "Lose something, Dhampire?" she asks holding out the hat. When he looks at her, with a calculating expression that is hard to decipher she begins to wonder if something is wrong. However, he finally reaches out and takes the hat from her hand.

"Thank you," he murmurs before adding, "and I don't mean for the hat."

She stills immediately. "H-how?"

"Some people get themselves knocked out and don't remember anything. Luckily for D, he's never alone to not know how things have turned out," another voice comments. Natalie's eyes are drawn to his hand and she realizes who was speaking to her.

"I see. Well...you needed help and I couldn't just you die. You didn't do anything to deserve some nobody deciding to kill you."

"Most people wouldn't care."

"I am not most people. I am half-angel and I have a tendency to have to help people who need it."

"Well, that would explain the wings...and the fact that you aren't breathtakingly beautiful."

She gives D's hand an ugly look. "Are you always this much of a pest?"

"Sometimes more," D tells her before looking down, "That was entirely unnecessary and you know it."

"It's the truth."

Natalie closes her eyes and counts to ten. Why is it that when EVERYONE learned about her heritage, they had to point THAT out? "Thank you...for proving to me that even people who DON'T know me have to say that. I appreciate it."

"Don't listen to him," D tells her, "He's completely out of line."

"But he's right."

D is silent for a moment and she amends her statement with, "Don't worry about it. You don't need to comment to that. I am just tired is all. I am too human to be considered worthy of my wings and too angel to be looked upon as anything other than a freak."

"Wow, you two have something in common. You should join up so you can complain about your mutually miserable lives."

"Shut up before I cut you off and leave you to rot," D says irritably.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, moody much?"

"I can see why," Natalie comments. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a slight smile from D.

"No comments from you."

"Why not? You can comment about me so that gives me the right to do the same, besides, you owe me you know. If I hadn't come after you, you both would be dead. I would a bit nicer if I were you."

"She has a point," D says mildly.

"Yeah, so we owe her our lives. Personally, I hate repaying debts."

"You might but I don't. It would be dishonerable not to."

"So what are we going to do just hang around until she manages to get herself in a position where someone is trying to kill her?"

"Umm, no thank you. Personally, I don't think I bother people enough to make them want to kill me. However, I do admit to not having a set path at the moment...and if you need another's company who isn't snarky and annoying, I'd be more than willing to join you." Nope, that didn't sound too eager at all.

"Oh no, D doesn't go for partners..."

Whatever he was going to add on is interrupted by D's response of, "As you wish. Just try not to hinder me, too much."

"D!" the symbiote protests, "this is NOT a good idea."

"Deal," Natalie tells the Dhampire with a grin, "I think things are looking up." This is accompanied by a loud groan from the direction of D's hand.


	3. Part Two

Part Two

The better portion of the rest of the day is spent in silence but Natalie figures that D just didn't have a lot to say and she wasn't going to push. She knew it wasn't normal for him to agree to let someone accompany him...at least not longer than it took for him to complete whatever task they were paying him for. To be honest as well, she wasn't sure what she'd say IF he was in a talkative mood so it was probably better that he wasn't.

Evening falls and with it comes the arrival to another town. "Ooh, let's see who knows that you are a hunter here," the symbiote comments sarcastically, "Which will then lead to either D getting hired or attacked."

"Wow, you are optimistic," Natalie comments as she looks around.

"No, it's the truth. D doesn't exactly hide what he is. Well, I mean..."

"I know what you mean," Natalie cuts him off before he can continue, "Now stop talking...it looks odd." If there was one thing that wasn't going to help anything it was trying to explain the symbiote in his left hand. Strangely enough, he does as bade and silences himself. 'One problem down, a billion more to go,' she thinks as she watches people peering out at them from doorways and windows. If they were lucky, that was all they did. If not...well, they were going to be in for a fight.

"What can we do for you, strangers?" a voice calls as they contine walking up. Natalie was on foot since she was NOT going to ask to ride on the horse with D and the dhampire didn't seem in such a hurry that she had to pull her wings out.

"We're merely passing through," she responds when D makes no move to answer.

"Passing through or do you have some business here?" the same man asks giving a decidedly unfriendly look to D.

"I already gave you the answer, good sir. I will NOT repeat myself," she answers her tone going from friendly to clipped and cold.

"You are in the company of a hunter. They are NEVER passing through."

"This one is. Now, I take it from your less than gracious welcome that we should continue on our way and find lodgings elsewhere...or are you going to remember common courtesy?"

The male's eyes narrow but before he can respond, another masculine voice this one older by many years calls out, "We are not so uncourteous, miss. Forgive my son for his rudeness." A moment later, an older gentleman appears. He looks at D and chuckles. "A vampire hunter, indeed. Well, sir, it's been a long time since I've seen one of you...but the sight is not altogether bad. Come, both you and your traveling companion are welcome. Food and board on the house since my son forgot himself."

"He is in his rights to judge as he will," D finally says, "but as was said, we are merely traveling."

"I wouldn't care if you were out to kill a vampire. My son is not as wise as I am. He has not lived in a time where your skills were highly prized. He's quite spoiled and knows nothing of fear. I am both pleased and embarrassed about that."

Natalie decides that the older gentleman was just fine but the son reminded her too much of Aerian. He was arrogant, assuming, and rude. No, Natalie likes him very little but she just lets it go. She has enough on her mind to worry about some random male.

They settle themselves in the tavern. "So, tell me a bit about yourself," D comments as he watches her from under his hat.

"My father was an archangel who fell in love with a human woman," she answers after a moment, "He had been married before and had three sons so she was hesitant to dive into a relationship. However, they eventually came around. I was born late into their relationship and the only thing he has to remember her by."

"I am sure he loves you very much."

"Oh, he does. He's not the reason I'm here. I am here because there is someone who is doing everything in his power to own me."

"Pure blooded?"

"Yes...and an archangel. His name is Aerian. He prizes his pureblood line but...my power makes up for my human side. Unlike the angels who wield fire and lightning, I weild water, ice, and wind."

"An interesting combination," comes the symbiote's voice, "and I can see where he would be interested in your power."

"So...I finally had enough. I was hoping to stay away long enough that he would turn his attentions elsewhere."

"And if that doesn't work?" D asks.

Natalie sighs. "Then I was hoping that along the way I would find someone and he wouldn't be a problem."

"How is that coming?"

She glares at D's hand. "You know what? You are a pest. You do NOT ask such a personal question of another."

"I take that as as it is not coming along at all."

"You are way out of line," D says coldly, "Let it go."

"Okay, okay, you don't need to try and kill me with that tone."

"Maybe you should learn to keep your opinions to yourself," Natalie mutters.

"You both have such an inherent hatred of me...and you only just met...is it fate?"

Natalie reaches over and presses D's hand into the tabletop, hearing a choked sound gives a satisfied smile and holds it there for a moment before lifting. "Are you going to be quiet now?" she asks pleasantly. It was rather obvious that she shouldn't have done that but he was grating on her last nerve. Luckily, though, D seems not to mind...at least not outwardly.

After eating, they head to the nearby inn and are given two rooms for the night. Natalie is glad of the short reprieve away from D. Walking into the room, she finds a bathroom and enters it. Locking the door, she walks over and fills the bath with water. Stripping out of her clothes, she then slides into the water. A soft sigh of pleasure escapes her. It felt so very, very nice to be in nice warm water. 'I think I should have just minded my own business,' she thinks running her fingers through her hair, 'What I was thinking I have no idea. Common sense would have told me to just mind my own business. What problem is it of mine that he got himself into more trouble than he could handle? The fate of one hunter is NOT my problem and yet...and yet I care too much to let such needless violence go.' She sighs. 'I never learn. Such compassion is reckless.'

The warm water relaxes her and before she knows it, she's drifted off. Unfortunately, it was what was wanted. She finds herself pulled into a dreamscape. "Aerian," she growls softly, "What do you want?"

"You are running from me," a familiar masculine tone responds, "and I cannot find your exact location."

"So you wait until I am asleep and drag me into a dreamscape to talk to you? How utterly charming. Why don't you go and invade someone else's dreams. You are not what I would call a good fantasy."

The blond, blue eyed male who approaches her smirks. "Well, I have heard to the contrary."

"Yes, I know. Your ego is just overwhelming, Aerian. Now go away. I have told you over and over again that I will NEVER be yours. My powers are not for you to control. Go find someone who wants to be on your arm and leave me alone."

"I can't do that. You are far too wondrous a prize to give up."

Natalie glowers. She hated his ability to pull one into his own dreams. She couldn't get out unless someone woke her up or he let her go. She knew it wouldn't be the latter. If Aerian had it his way, she wouldn't leave until she told him where she was. There was just no way she was going to willingly tell the arrogant clod anything. "You should know better than to vex me, Aerian. You know nothing good comes out of pissing me off. The last time you did, I left you curled up on the floor in agony."

"I remember," the blond says before he moves closer, "and I intend to return the favor...without it coming back on me."

"What do you mean?"

Aerian smirks before pushing her back against a tree. "You cannot call rape on something that happens in a dream now can you? It's just considered a nightmare."

"Y-you wouldn't," she manages to get out, fear creeping into her voice at the direction this conversation seemed to be going in.

"I was merely stating a fact. You are the one who is going to force my hand. You are not obedient."

"You are a monster, you know that? I will NEVER marry you. I don't care WHAT you threaten me with; it still stands that I will never, NEVER be with someone like you. I have better standards than that, Aerian."

Aerian shakes his head in mock-disappointment. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this, Natalie. I didn't want to have to hurt you."

"Lying doesn't become you, archangel," she responds heatedly as she tries to get out of his grip, "Now let me go and let me wake up or I will find a way to hurt you as you are."

Aerian laughs. "I don't think so. You are going nowhere until I say so."

His arrogance grates on her last nerve and she brings her knee up sharply. It may be a dream scape but here he would feel it. It may not last in his waking hours but it would do for now. The sight of him sinking to his knees makes her smile. "Do NOT mess with me. I am not in the mood for you. Leave me alone and go find some pure-blood angel to mate with and have pure-blood children with!!!!"

"So fiery tonight. What has gotten under your skin?"

"Nothing. I am just tired of being hunted down like some trophy. Go away, Aerian. I am through speaking to you about this."

"Didn't I tell you that you aren't leaving until I have the information I seek?"

"Apparently, you aren't listening to me, Aerian. I will NEVER tell you where I am."

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." She doesn't register the threat until he's gotten her pinned again. This time, however, he is smart enough not to give her an opening to hit him.

"Let go of me!" she snarls.

"No," he answers.

"You would do well not to make me hurt you again, Archangel."

"And you would do well to listen better, half-breed."

"Don't call me that!"

"That is what you are...that is what you will always be."

Natalie would make a comment but she's dragged rather abruptly from the dreamscape thanks to sliding UNDER the water. She comes up coughing and sputtering. "That was great," she manages after her fit subsides, "Though I guess I can't complain." She pulls herself out of the tub and tries to convince herself that the reason she was trembling was because of the cold air against her skin and not because she was afraid of what Aerian was going to do. 'I have to find a way to get rid of him,' she thinks to herself, 'BEFORE he finishes what he started.'


	4. Part Three

Part Three

Morning comes and she meets back up with D. The Dunpeal looks at her but says nothing. She wonders how much he could guess with just a look. When offered a free warm breakfast, she politely refuses doubting that her stomach would be able to keep it down with the memory of the night before. "You should eat something," D comments.

"I'll be fine," she answers, "One missed meal isn't going to hurt me."

"You never know. Lack of energy is a bad thing if you get attacked."

"Well, then I guess we should avoid any suspicious characters shouldn't we?"

"Sarcasm this early in the morning? This is a bad sign, D. We should leave the girl and leave quickly."

D looks down at his hand. "Be quiet," he says out of the corner of his mouth while not seeming like he had done anything out of the ordinary. Natalie was impressed. When the symbiote does as bade, D looks back at her his expression serious. "You really should keep up your strength. If that Archangel is as bad as you say he is, and I do not doubt that, then walking into him with no energy is suicide."

She knows he had a point. She just... "I don't think I am going to be able to eat anything for awhile," she finally admits, "I had...a long night."

"What happened?"

She doesn't want to tell him. He couldn't do anything about it so there really was no point in it. However, her habit of answering before she can actually think about what she's saying kicks in. "Aerian has the ability to pull someone into a dream of his choosing. It is the one power of his that I despise the most."

"So you and he had a talk last night?"

"Something like that. He's a bit upset that he can't find me."

"Well, I can imagine. You did tell him that you weren't going to be owned by him."

"He's not going to stop. He is too arrogant, too sure of himself."

"He worries you that much?"

"He scares me that much." She hated to admit that and to a stranger nonetheless. It showed how badly Aerian is getting to her.

"You saved my life. I'll find a way to deal with your archangel problem."

Her eyes widen. "No! That's not necessary!"

"You do not think I can handle him?"

"I don't want you to die because of me. I am not worth that."

"Is that a yes?"

She sighs. "D, he's a full blooded Archangel. He uses fire and lightning; a very dangerous combination. I don't know if you could handle him...and I don't want you to try."

"Why?"

Did the man have to be so frustrating? Why did he THINK she didn't want him to attempt to go after the male chasing after her? "Because...you truly don't owe me anything. I helped you because I wanted to and I will not pay you back by making you a casualty. I can't do that."

"You aren't doing anything if I do it of my own free will."

Why were they having this conversation at all? Oh. That's right. Because she had to get him involved. This wasn't good. In fact, this was probably the worst thing that could have happened. She should have just kept her mouth shut and let the hunter continue on his way alone but no she had to, in a moment of weakness she was thoroughly regretting, ask to tag along. If he died, no matter what his opinion of the subject, his death WOULD be her fault. There would be no avoiding that. "You aren't going to listen, are you?"

"It's not a matter of not listening."

"From whose perspective? I see it as you aren't listening."

"I have heard what you said about him and his abilities. I can tell that he's dangerous."

"Then WHY?"

"I already told you. I have a debt to pay."

"And I disagree. You owe me NOTHING."

"That's your opinion not mine."

She wants to pull her hair out a strand at a time. This man was so frustrating. "Okay, so if I decide to save you the trouble by just leaving..."

"I'll find you."

Of course. This would teach her not to save random people. "Have I mentioned that I don't want your death on my conscience?"

"I am not going to die."

"That is a matter of opinion."

"Your pessimistic outlook on things isn't going to help you deal with Aerian."

"At the moment, all I care about is keeping YOU from doing something stupid."

"Protecting someone from someone is not stupid."

"It is when the person is going to get killed needlessly. If you are going to die for a cause...make sure it's something worthwhile. A random half-blood is NOT a cause worth dying for."

"Repaying a debt is."

She drops her head on her arms on the wooden table. They were going around in damned circles and it was giving her a migraine. Fine. If he wanted Aerian to kill him then let Aerian kill him. She was washing her hands of the whole situation. Now...if only she could see that actually happening, she'd be doing well. 'Men,' she thinks, 'stubborn, arrogant...What am I supposed to do with him? He's going to get himself KILLED!' If she left him alone that was definitely what would happen if the Dunpeal went looking for Aerian. Her best bet on keeping him alive and out of trouble would be to stay with him, as much as she was loathe to do that any longer. If she was with him, she could protect him. If she left him alone then D would most certainly be killed. 'Do NOT get fond of him,' she tells herself, 'The LAST thing you want to do is get fond of this man.' Somehow, she knows that this warning is way too late.

It takes a little while longer but she finally eats breakfast. Her agitation with D made it easier to forget about Aerian and her stomach settled enough to allow the food without sending it back up. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by throwing up in front of the Dunpeal. While she doubted he'd laugh, she'd still be mortified.

They leave soon after that heading away from the town with a destination Natalie isn't sure of but she doesn't dare ask. Her wings are hidden and she walks beside D's horse. She'd fly only if she had to. There is no conversation mainly because Natalie doesn't start one. She's too worried about the conversation at breakfast though she tries not to let it show on her face because she wasn't about to have another losing argument with the Dunpeal about leaving things well enough alone.

Midday rolls around and they find themselves walking through yet another forest. It seemed this area had nothing but trees and bushes with the occasional town thrown in to make it interesting. Natalie is still deep in thought when she's almost bowled over. D reaching out and grabbing her arm is the only thing that keeps her from falling on her face. She looks to see what hit her and gasps, "Artole!" She hurries to the bird and gently picks him up from where he landed. The small eagle nips her fingers as if reproaching her for being in his path. "It's not MY fault you flew into me," she mutters before untying the rolled up letter. Artole acted just like the brother he belonged to and could be an utter pain. However, the fact that Vega sent him at all meant trouble. Her middle brother never sent him unless something was wrong. And for something to be wrong...She quickly unfurled the letter and read what it had to say. Her eyes widen when she reads the contents.

_Natalie, _

_Virdi's gone and neither Jared nor Father have been able to locate him. Any attempts I have been made have been fruitless as well. We fear that he may be in the realm you are currently wandering. Find him with all haste before he gets himself into trouble. -Vega_

She couldn't believe it. "Great," she mutters, "that's what I need."

"Something wrong?"

"My older brother is missing."

"Which one?"

"Virdi. He's the youngest of my father's sons and the one who is my favorite. We get along really well...and I think that's why he's gone. We have to find him...before Aerian or someone else does."

"That would definitely be a problem. Do you know where to start looking?"

"There is only one place that you can enter here from the Angelic Realm. We'll have to backtrack."

"Then that is what we will do."

She nods before summoning a piece of paper and a pen. It was an ability that she was grateful to have. While she could not summon people to her, objects smaller than her person she could. She quickly pens a response.

_Vega, _

_I will get right on it...and I am sorry. I didn't mean for him to do something like this. I'll have him home as soon as I can. Give Jared and Father my love. You have it as well. -Natalie _

She rolls it up and attaches it to Artole. "Get this home quickly," she tells the eagle. He gives a soft, reassuring nip to her fingertips before flying off. They'd be heading back in that direction but he was far too fast to keep up with. He'd been bred for speed.

"Ready?" D asks.

She closes her eyes and lets her wings spill out while vanishing and replacing her shirt. "I am now," she answers letting him go ahead of her so that she could get into the air. She passes him and stays ahead of him so that he could follow. Thankfully, the trees weren't so close together as she would hate to have to fly over them and hope that the Dunpeal managed to find her again. 'Virdi, when I find you, I am going to throttle you,' she thinks as she races back. She tries not to ignore the fear that floods her. She wasn't going to doubt herself. She WOULD find him. Period. Failure was not an option.


	5. Part Four

Author's Note: Adding a few more warnings which include Yaoi/Slash *m/m* and rape. It gets kind of dark beyond here for awhile so read with caution. More OC's show up which make for a fun time. As always reviews are welcome...

Part Four

Darkness falls and they are only halfway back. She wants to keep going. Her level of panic was rising with each moment. However, she was tired and needed the rest. She kneels panting trying to catch her breath. "We should head back to that inn," D says.

"I...I..." she tries.

"Natalie, you need to rest."

"W-we have to find him."

"We will. However, you cannot push yourself too far. If he's in trouble you need to have your wits around you to help him."

She wants to argue but she couldn't. He was right. She had to rest. She just doesn't want to. Virdi was somewhere here and could be in danger. It was times like these that people had a hard time believing Virdi was older than her by almost two centuries. "Fine," she concedes. There was nothing else she could do.

D helps her onto the horse as her body had been pushed far too hard to go any further on it's own and they return to the inn they had stayed the night before. They are given the same two rooms and D helps her to hers before biding her good night and leaving. Natalie looks out the window and whispers, "Please be alright, Virdi" before pulling the blankets over herself and falling into a fitful sleep.

She wakes up feeling no better than she had when she closed her eyes though her body is rested. Right now, all her thoughts were on her brother. Unlike Jared and Vega, Virdi's temperment made it hard for him to be violent. It was why they tried to keep him away from places like this. He hadn't quite lost that innocence about him.

She was trying her best to be optimistic to not worry but that was hard. If he had left recently then he would have caught up with them...unless something bad HAD befallen him. 'You had better be alright,' she thinks, 'or so help me, Virdi, I WILL kill you myself!' She just wished Vega had told her how long ago it was that he went missing. However, knowing him like she did, he wouldn't have bothered her unless it had been awhile. That makes her worry more.

"How likely is it that he hasn't gotten himself into trouble?" D asks.

"Not likely. Vega wouldn't have contacted me unless he'd been missing for awhile."

"So, he's either gotten himself hurt or gotten on the wrong side of someone else."

"Yes."

"Do you have any way of locating him?"

"I can try. Sometimes, I can find someone just by concentrating and thinking about them but that doesn't always work."

"Anything helps right now."

She nods before closing her eyes and concentrates on Virdi. She had to find him if she didn't...Her eyes snap open and she covers her mouth before she screams. Her legs give out but D manages to catch her before she hits the floor. "Natalie?"

She'd managed to connect to him...and through that connection been hit by the pain he was in. "D-damn it," she manages, "Someone's hurting my brother."

"Do you know where?"

"It can't be far. If I managed to connect and feel his emotions, it has to be close by."

"Alright. Let's go."

It takes her a few steps before she's completely solid again. She hadn't been prepared for it. Whoever had harmed her brother was going to pay dearly when she found them. D quickly mounts and she takes no time spilling her wings out. She closes her eyes again and focuses once more. Knowing now that he was injured, she could locate him the way she had located D. The injuries were bad enough that the healing part of her would be compelled to go. She slowly turns in a circle and stops sensing deep wounds. "I think he's this way."

"You think?"

"Well, unless there is someone else nearby badly injured then yes, it's him. My ability to find people based on injuries is not exact, D. I found you because I was searching for someone who felt like they were dying."

"Then it's as good a direction as any. Let's go."

She nods before opening her wings and taking off. 'Hold on, Virdi,' she thinks, 'We are coming.' Hopefully he would be alright until they got there. If not, there WOULD be bloodshed. She would make sure of it. Even if he was alive there would STILL be bloodshed. No one hurt her family. No one.

They come to what looks like an abandoned cabin in desperate need of repair. She could sense three other people other than the injured person. "There's four people total," she tells D.

The Dunpeal nods before silently dismounting and walking to her side. He then pulls the sword out of its sheath as the door opens. "Well, what do we have here?" a voice, familiar to Natalie's ears, asks in a sneering tone.

"Demenir, you should know better than to touch my brother," she says coldly, "Even Aerian won't be able to save you from my brothers and father for this."

"Oh? And since when do you think Aerian doesn't know what he's doing?"

"Since he's obviously an idiot. He's crossing the wrong family."

"Mmm...I don't think so. Though he might find it interesting that you are traveling with a man."

"Don't even," she warns summoning ice, "I am not about to deal with his delusions." The brown haired archangel before her was a menace. He was one of Aerian's many lackeys which meant that the two inside were the same. She doesn't give the male time to respond before flinging her power out and freezing him. "It won't hold for long," she says, "So let's move quickly."

"Understood."

Ten minutes later, Natalie is kneeling beside her brother and forcing his wounds closed. "Idiot," she chastises, "You should be more careful!"

"It's not MY fault that they drug me here!" he argues weakly, "YOU'RE the one pissing Aerian off."

"Would you LIKE me to let him own me?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then expect him to be mad, Virdi. You are smarter than this. He knows my family is important to me. I don't want him to find a way to keep me from being able to protect you."

"He already has."

Natalie doesn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?" she demands as he slowly stands up. He doesn't answer. "Virdi..." He brushes himself off. "Virdi, dammit, talk to me!"

"He knows."

"He knows WHAT?"

"He knows I like men."

Natalie stills. Oh. Oh shit. "He wouldn't...He wouldn't actually..."

"He would actually tell the council that."

She closes her eyes. It would be a death sentence if Aerian did that and no one would be able to protect him. It was one of the laws her father was trying his hardest to change. He almost had a enough votes...but not yet. "I will handle this, Virdi."

"You cannot give in just because..."

"If I have no other choice I will. I won't let him hurt those I love."

"Natalie..."

"No, Virdi, I don't want to hear it. If I can't find a way to get rid of him then I will do what has to be done. I won't sacrifice you...not for me. I am not nearly worth that."

Virdi grabs her shoulders tightly. "Don't you say that! You are MY sister and you are worth EVERYTHING to me. I will NOT see you unhappy...especially at the whims of someone like Aerian."

"And I won't lose you."

"You won't." It was D.

She turns towards him. "Don't YOU start."

"I promised that I would deal with him and I meant it."

"D," she groans, "He'll murder you."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do. You haven't met him yet."

"Who is this?" Virdi asks.

"This is D. He's a Dunpeal."

"Ah, the famous vampire hunter," the blond murmurs, "So how did you meet him?"

"I saved him from dying, actually so now he thinks he owes me."

"I DO owe you."

She glares at him. "D, I am NOT going to tell you again that you owe me nothing."

"Natalie, has no one explained that a man's pride won't let him doing anything less than repay his debts?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, I live with four males none of which seem to have the common sense of a fruitfly."

"Hey!"

She smiles sweetly at him. "So I don't understand why it is you HAVE to prove anything. I do NOT want to be the reason he actually gets blinked out of existence."

"I did tell you that regardless of your opinion I am going to take care of him and I will."

She throws her hands up. "Why do I always have to get stuck with stubborn men?"

"Fate?" Virdi suggests in a tone that is clearly amused.

"You be quiet! I am going to go and send word to our hysterical family members that you are okay."

"For now."

She goes quiet a moment. Virdi really WAS worried about this...and he had every right to be. "I told you that I would take care of it and I meant it."

"Natalie..."

She cuts him off. "Virdi, you are my brother. I will do whatever I have to do to keep you from getting hurt."

"There are some sacrifices I do NOT want you to make."

She smiles. "Sorry, that's not your decision, big brother."

"She won't do anything rash."

D's comment makes her turn in his direction. "Oh, and how are YOU going to manage that?" she demands.

"I already told you, I am going to take care of that menace."

Okay, now she was really, really agitated with him. If he wasn't going to listen to her then his death was his own damn fault. However, she doubts that she'll believe that...not truly. He'd become important to her whether she wanted to admit it or not and she had no desire to see him die for trying to repay a debt he thought he owed her. "Wow, sis, he's determined."

"He's going to get himself killed with that attitude."

"Then that is my choice."

There really was no talking to the man. "You should probably go home, Vird," she says after a moment, "Dad, Jared, and Vega are worried."

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"If I do, he'll tell the council immediately."

She stares at him for a moment. That bastard was pushing her into a corner she didn't like. However, this was her brother and she refused to let someone hurt him. "Alright. I'll send word that you are okay but you've decided to spend some time with me. We'll figure this out, big brother, I promise." She didn't know if it was plausible but it was a promise she intended to keep.

They return to the inn with Virdi and Natalie leans against the wall of the room. Things were spiraling out of her control so quickly and now...now she was holding the lives of two men in her hands. She couldn't do it. She couldn't just stand by and let this happen. It wasn't in her nature to let someone else get hurt because of her. She walks to the window and stares out of it contemplating everything that was going on. As much as she was loathed to do it...could she condemn not only Virdi but D as well? No. She could not just stand by and watch this. 'You win,' she thinks, 'I am done. My freedom is not worth the death of my brother and someone I am beginning to care about.'

While her heart revolted at the very thought of being with the arrogant bastard, it was better than knowing that she'd managed to kill two innocents. She would wait until both males had fallen asleep...and then she'd leave. It would be better this way. Virdi could go home and D...well, D could go back to doing what D did best. It would be best for everyone this way.

Finally, both fall into slumber and she carefully places a note in the folds of her brother's robes. "Going on a nightly stroll?" a voice asks almost making her jump. She looks towards the Dunpeal.

"None of your business," she says quietly, "Now don't wake him up."

"Sneaking off, then."

"You and I both know he'll die if he goes up against Aerian."

"That was a given."

"Then just let me handle this."

"He's not going to like it."

"I know. I just..." She walks over and tucks the blankets around him, "Just don't wake him up."

"Far be it from me to stop you from getting yourself into trouble."

She places a soft kiss on the male's brow. "Sleep well, D."

"Cute, fallen for him, have you?"

"If I have, it's none of your business," she retorts, "and I know it will go no where. He's got far too much going on." Without waiting for a response, she leaves before she loses her nerve. Slipping outside, she changes tops as her wings spill out. "I am sorry...both of you...but it has to be this way."


	6. Part Five

Part Five

She lands by the entrance that will take her home...and to Aerian. She closes her eyes a moment. 'Thank you,' she thinks, 'thank you...for letting me meet D.' She's not sure who she's thanking for that particular privilege. She looks back once more before forcing herself onward.

The return to her home should fill her with pleasure...but it just leaves her cold. She walks the streets she'd been playing on as a child and rues the day she met Aerian. "Natalie?" No, merciful gods, not...

"Hello, Jared."

"What are you doing here?" her oldest brother asks and then sees her expression. "You...but WHY?"

"Because he's going to destroy two people I care about if I don't. Just let me do this, Jared."

"Who other than Virdi is he threatening?"

"He's not."

"Then?"

"Someone believes they owe me a debt for saving their life. I just am NOT repaying them by having them die. Please, Jared, you have to understand..."

"You deserve better..."

"I won't argue. I just...I can't. I won't be the reason they both die."

Jared looks at her. "Just trust me that Virdi would die and leave it at that, please."

"If there is nothing else I can do..."

"There is not."

Jared hugs her tightly. "You've always deserved better."

"Who doesn't? Just do me a favor..."

"What?"

"Watch over D for me."

"D? The vampire hunter?"

"Yes."

He releases and looks at her. His green eyes widen. "You love him."

"That is too soon to say. I just...I know I would never forgive myself if he died."

"Natalie..."

"Please, Jared. Please...do this as a favor to me. Keep him safe."

He finally nods. "I will watch over your D."

She wanted to say that he wasn't HER D but doesn't bother starting that argument. She merely steps back. "Thank you, big brother. Give Father and Vega my love."

"I will."

She walks around him and continues on her way. If she stayed much longer than she was going to start crying and that wasn't something that she needed to do right now. She had to be strong. There would be time for tears later.

Her feet finally lead her to the one place she never thought she'd willingly go; Aerian's home. The male liked his comforts...and the large mansion clearly revealed that. She pushes open the gate and walks to the front door before rapping on the door and waiting. She isn't standing there long before the door opens revealing the blond menace himself. "Natalie," he says in actual surprise, "to what do I owe THIS visit?"

"You win," she says quietly, "just leave my brother out of it."

She sees a triumphant grin replace his shocked expression. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"Aerian..."

"Right, of course. He can come back and I'll ignore his...less than virtuous nature."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course. You are here aren't you?"

"Yes," she says quietly, "I am here."

"And that is all that matters."

She was going to regret this, she just knew it. However...the alternative was worse. She steps all the way into the mansion and lets the door shut behind her. Aerian waves his hand around, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Nothing having to do with you is ever humble, Aerian," she tells him.

"Mmm...maybe not but that's the fun of having power."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Virdi knew the moment he woke up that something was wrong. He then feels the letter and picks it up, the foreboding feeling only worsening. He unfolds it;

_Virdi,_

_I know you are going to be furious with me but take a minute to try and let me explain. Aerian isn't going to be so easily taken care of until he gets what he wants so...I am giving him what he wants. My freedom is NOT worth him killing you and D. I would rather cut my own heart out than watch you two perish because of me. Try to understand...please, older brother._

She hadn't signed it but then she was probably in a hurry. "What did she do?"

"What do you think?" he asks looking over his shoulder at D.

"She's going to let him make her miserable."

"To my sister, it's preferable."

"To what?"

"To losing the people she loves."

"You, I understand, but she met me recently."

Virdi finds himself smiling despite the situation. "Yes, well, you've done a number to her already. She counts you among the list of people she loves, Dunpeal."

D is silent a moment before stating, "That is a dangerous thing to do."

"What, love you? I am sure it is but Natalie's heart loves who it will. I am sure she already knows that. I am sure she knows that you probably aren't going to feel the same. That's not what she's concerned about. Right now all that matters to her is the fact that she loves YOU which means she has an obligation to protect you."

"She is foolish."

"I never said she wasn't," Virdi answers, "because you are right, she is most definitely foolish. However, her heart is in the right place. Now, we have to decide if we are going to just stand here and let her make the biggest mistake of her life or if we are going to go and rescue her."

D gives him a look. "I have a debt to repay."

"That's answer enough. Let's go and let me break another rule; never bring outsiders home."

"Will this kill you?"

"No, this isn't punishable by death...just exile." It was a small price to pay. Natalie needed help whether she wanted it or not and he knew that the Dunpeal would give such aid. He would say it was because of the debt he owed his sister but Virdi wasn't buying it. He wasn't buying it one little bit.

"I am not sure your sister wants you exiled."

"Well, I don't want her married to that idiot, either."

"So, it's a no win situation all around."

"Pretty much."

"And if you ARE banished?"

"I'll deal with that when it happens. I want Natalie safe. I won't watch my baby sister be controlled by someone. Not now, not ever."

"Let's go."

Virdi nods. "I can teleport us straight to my house." D nods and Virdi grabs his arm before focusing and bringing them to the foyer of the house. He knew his father wasn't going to be happy but...once he learned what was going on, he was going to be eve MORE displeased.

"What are you DOING?" a voice demands from the stairs.

"Hello to you, too, Vega," Virdi answers, "Where's father?"

"Out, now explain!"

"Look, I don't have time for that. I need father."

"Virdi..."

"If I don't get father then Natalie is going to end up married to Aerian!" Virdi snaps not at all in the mood to cater to Vega.

He sees his brother still and knew as much as he acted like an ass, he loved Natalie. "What the HELL is going on?"

"It's a long story that pretty much is summed up by saying that Aerian is a manipulative bastard."

"I am going to KILL him!"

"That probably won't help Natalie."

"What has she gotten herself into?"

"She went to him...willingly."

"What could have possessed her?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Virdi looked back at him to see both his father and Jared. Jared looks incredibly upset and he could only guess that he met Natalie on her way to Aerian's. "Sit down, D," he says softly to the other man waving to a chair.

"I'll stand," comes the simple response.

"D," he says, "sit down." D looks at him. "Just do it." He was going to keep D as far out of the range of what was about to happen. The dunpeal sits on the chair he pointed at which placed him almost clear across the room and behind him. "Aerian knows that I prefer men," he answers before his father could repeat Jared's question.

"That bastard," Vega seethes, "He gave her no choice."

Virdi shook his head. "No, he didn't."

He watches Jared look at D for a moment and wonders what Natalie said to him. "Jared?"

"She wants him looked after."

Ah. Virdi can't say he's surprised to hear that. "Of course she does."

"Can we kill him?" Vega's question makes him look at the male who was staring at their father with a look of seriousness that made most fear him.

"No, we cannot kill him. Aerian is unscrupulous but he's broken no laws."

"Bastard."

"Vega..."

"There has to be SOMETHING!"

"He hasn't threatened her, Vega."

"What do you call THIS?"

"I meant physically."

"I am not so sure about that," D cuts in.

The patriarch looks at him and D tells him about Natalie's fear after her "conversation" with Aerian in a dreamscape. "Now THAT is a direct misuse of his power."

"So NOW can we..."

"VEGA!"

"What? He's going to make her MISERABLE!"

"Vega, if she goes willingly then we'll have no choice but to allow it."

"She's trying to protect D and Virdi," Jared says softly, "Until she knows they are safe than she's not going to do anything to jeopardize them."

"We are going around in damned CIRCLES!"

Jared sighs. "I know," he says softly, "I know Vega."


	7. Part Six

Part Six

Aerian leaves for business and tells Natalie to make herself at home. She doubts that will be the case but walks around anyway. The place was lovely, and if the master of the house wasn't such a prick, it would be a nice place to live. Maybe a bit over the top, but a nice place.

She walks down the hallways but doesn't open any of the doors. She wasn't that brave. She finally walks back down the stairs where she's met by another woman, an angel named Sydni. The black haired, green eyed woman scowls at her. "I don't know what he sees in you, half-breed."

"I wish he didn't see anything in me," she retorts. Sydni hated her because she actually wanted Aerian. Personally, she thought that they were made for each other.

Sydni looks at her. "You don't want to be here?"

"No. I would rather be anywhere but here. I hate that man but since he's decided not to give me a choice in the matter I am going to be stuck marrying him."

"He deserves better than a dirty-blooded..."

"Sydni, leave it alone. I KNOW what you think. I don't want to hear it. If you can get him to marry you then please for the sake of EVERYONE just DO it!" she snaps, "If you can't then please, please just shut UP and leave it ALONE!"

"Someone's prickly today."

She clenches her fists and is tempted for a moment to swing and see if she could break the bitch's jaw. However, that desire passes almost as quickly as it comes. There was no reason to try and get herself killed. "Just leave, Sydni. If Aerian finds you here he's not going to be happy."

"He doesn't know what he needs."

Natalie wants to hit her head against the wall. Why couldn't the idiot just marry HER and leave her alone? 'Oh, wait,' she thinks bitterly, 'That would be because I am POWERFUL. Unfortunately, that power helps me very little.' She settles for curling up on the couch and staring out the window. Her thoughts go back to D and what her brother had said. Was she really in love with him? COULD someone fall in love with someone at first sight? Her mother thought so. She told Natalie that she'd fallen for her father when they'd met. There had been some connection between them. She smiled sadly. At least her mother wasn't alive to witness her daughter's misery. 'You'd be so disappointed,' she thinks, 'I am sorry, mom. I wanted better for myself. I know I deserve better but...I can't be selfish. I WON'T be selfish. I hope Jared does as a I ask. D needs someone to protect him. He deserves that much.' Just thinking about the Dunpeal makes her heart ache and she squeezes her eyes shut. That doesn't help as images of him appear. She opens her hazel-brown eyes, tears flooding them. Gods, she hated Aerian so much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Virdi watches D and could tell the Dunpeal was displeased with the situation. "If my father cannot get the council to listen to him then there is little we can do."

"There is little YOU can do," he answers.

"D," a voice says quietly, "Whatever you are thinking DON'T."

Virdi watches him look down at his hand. "Was anyone asking you?"

"No, but...D..."

"Then keep your opinion to yourself."

"The girl may love you but that is no reason to go and do stupid things."

"She doesn't deserve this."

"Do I need to repeat my last sentence?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I know someone who may be able to help," he answers.

"Yeah, the only thing is the male in question prefers men and more often than not his payments include a sexual favor or another."

"A vampire?"

"Yes."

Virdi looks at him. "If it will help, I'll pay him."

D looks at him. "You might not want to..."

"I don't care. Right now all that matters is getting Natalie home and safe. Whatever it takes to do that is acceptable."

"You are both mad."

"Shut up!" D snaps, "You are being bothersome!"

"No, I am being sensible. Something YOU haven't learned to be. How do you know Alesandro will even AGREE?"

D looks at Virdi and back down at his hand. "Ask that again."

A sigh. "Okay, stupid question."

Virdi raises an eyebrow. "Don't ask. It's complicated."

"Okay, I'll take your word on that."

A moment later, Jared arrives. "Father and Vega are trying...but it's going to take time we probably don't have," the blond says.

Virdi looks at D. "How long will it take to find your...friend?"

"Not long. He is allowed in the sunlight so we won't have to wait until nightfall."

"How did he manage that?"

"He saved a Seer from being eaten and in her gratitude she gave him a pendant that allows him to walk in the sun."

"Some gift."

"That's gratitude."

"Let's go then."

"Virdi, what are you doing?"

"Plan B," Virdi answers, "Just try to get them to do something or keep Natalie from getting married."

Jared sighs but nods. "Hurry, little brother...and try not to make this involve anything that will bite us on the ass later."

"Sexual favors for a vampire aren't going to come back to haunt YOU," he answers and shuttles D out the door before he hears his brother's response.

"That was tactful."

"That was the truth. Besides, if I am going to get killed, I might as well actually have HAD some fun with a man."

D snorts. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Don't like men, huh?"

"Decidedly not."

Virdi shrugs. "All the more fun for me."

"D, how do you keep meeting these people?"

D rolls his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to be QUIET?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then why don't you LISTEN?"

It was funny to watch, all things considered. Virdi supposed that from D's point of view it was just aggitating but looker's on had to be amused watching him argue with the symbiote...especially if they didn't know that's what he was arguing with.

He teleports them both back to where they had entered from. "Where from here?" he asks.

"It's about a day or two's journey from here," D answers.

"Well, it could be worse."

"That is if he still lives in the same spot. If not, it could take awhile to find him."

Okay...that was annoying. However...Virdi had a way around that. "What direction?" he asks. D points and he faces that direction before closing his eyes. He was full blooded angel which gave him the ability to search for people by the way they felt. Vampires in general felt cold. He feels the tug of one in the distance and there was definitely a magical aura around them. "How mad would he be if I dragged him here?"

"That depends on what he's doing."

"Well, he's alone."

"Then probably not too mad. Knowing Alesandro, he's probably been awake for a few hours. He tends to sleep at night."

Virdi nods and does what amounts to a yank with his powers. A moment later, a red head appears stumbling. "What the HELL?" he demands.

"Alesandro," D says calmly.

"D?" Now the vampire sounds confused.

"I need your help, Alesandro."

"With what?"

"An Archangel."

"An Archan...what the HELL have you gotten yourself into, Dunpeal?"

"A mess. Now are you going to help or not?"

"What's in it for me."

"Me," Virdi says getting his attention. He sees the vampire look at him.

"You?" he asks looking him up and down, forest green eyes scanning his frame. "Well, as payments go...I'm impressed."

"Why thank you, I know I'm pretty," Virdi answers. He sees Alesandro's lips curl into a smile.

"I have to hand it to you, D, you always meet the most interesting people."

"I know," D answers, "So?"

"Alright. I'm bored enough. No one else has been a challenge. So this Archangel...what do you want done?"

"I want him dead."

"Well, at least you know what end result you want. How slowly?"

"As slowly as you can manage it. This bastard is trying to make my sister's life miserable."

"I see. A family affair."

"Do you think you can deal with him? How much do you know about angels?"

Alesandro smiles. "I've had a few winged idiots cross me before. I know to be careful. Lighting and fire are NOT good combinations with vampires. You worry to much, blond and lovely. Relax and let me worry abut the man. You just point me in a direction and I will do the rest."

"Then we'll talk about price."

"Then we'll talk about price."

It was fine with Virdi. He didn't care. He'd sell is soul to the devil if he could guarantee his sister's safety. However, he could only wonder if anything that male decided to do to him wouldn't be enjoyable. He'd been in need of some physical activities for a while which is why he had agreed so readily. That and Alesandro was gorgeous and it was making his hormones not behave. That should embarrass him but it didn't. He'd been alone far too long.

He brings the three of them back to the house in time to meet Jared, and his father. "Well?" he asks.

"They can't do anything," Jared answer , "There isn't sufficient enough evidence against him...which is utter bullshit since hey know what he's like. He's just paid them off."

"Then he's going to die," Virdi answers softly.

"Yeah, the part of my job that I like," Alesandro comments.

"And you are?"

"Alesandro. Day walking vampire and assassin for hire," he answers with a bow.

"A vampire?" his father asks.

"No one else is going to agree to it," Virdi answers, "Besides, I am not going to wait around until they realize that he needs to be dealt with. Natalie doesn't have that time."

"If she marries him..."

"He dies anyway."

His father merely nods his head.


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven

Aerian returns home and Natalie is still staring out the window wondering how her life had gone so wrong. Oh, she knew what decisions could have helped her avoid this...but those decisions she wouldn't have changed for the world. "Sydni stopped by," she comments airily, "You really should marry HER. She actually wants you."

"That pitiful woman? Hardly. She's not worth noticing."

Natalie shrugs. "Sometimes it's not about power, Aerian. Some people actually marry because they have feelings for each other."

"People like your father?"

"Yes."

"Your father had bad taste. He almost had a war on his hands when he married your mother."

"He loved her enough to risk it."

"Humans need to be left alone. They are fragile creatures with a short life-span."

"Love does not measure in time," she says, a quote her mother was fond of using when people said that exact thing.

"You sound just like her."

"Mm, I AM my mother's daughter."

"Partially."

Natalie sighs before slowly turning towards him. She could see why most found the man before him stunning. He truly was handsome. She just couldn't get passed his cold demeanor and personality. "You are a menace, Aerian."

"Yes, well, I am the menace YOU are soon going to be married to."

That thought was enough to revolt her but she manages to not show it. So much was riding on this. "I am sure you are thrilled," she finally mutters.

"I'll finally have the power I want at my disposal...oh yes, I am quite pleased."

She tries to tune that out. Her heart sinks low in her chest and she wonders how others did this. How did anyone survive marrying someone who didn't love them? How was SHE supposed to survive it? She isn't so sure she will. 'This is the price you pay,' she thinks, 'This is the price you pay for having power.'

"You seem distressed."

"You always distress me, Aerian. You tried to rape me a few days ago."

"You push me to such dramatics when you fight with me."

"I seem to do nothing BUT fight with you."

"You're the only one who gets hurt when you do that, you know."

Oh, she had no doubt of that. She was still too young, too inexperienced to use her powers properly. If she was trained, this wouldn't be a problem. She was more powerful than he was...it was why he wanted control of her. It was the only reason. "Maybe you should try be gentle and kind once in a while. Have you ever thought about that?"

He snorts. "Spoken like a true romantic. What DOES your father fill your head with, girl?"

Anger fills her. "Don't insult my father, Aerian."

"He leads with his emotions which is dangerous and makes him weak. He's never going to be much if he doesn't stop being such an emotional FOOL."

She moves before she can think it through and Aerian is sprawled with a bloody lip. "Don't you ever, EVER insult my father. My father is and will always be twice the archangel you are!" she seethes.

When he stands, she KNOWS she is in trouble. He slams her back against the wall. "That was NOT a smart idea, girlie."

She closes her eyes, pain radiating from where her wings are trapped between her back and the stones. It hurt. However, that is nothing compared to the agony he floods her with using his own powers. A choked cry escapes which soon turns into a scream of agony.

He doesn't stop until she's on her knees and sobbing. "Let that be a lesson NOT to cross me, Natalie," he tells her, "because I will NOT hesitate to put you in your place."

He walks off and leaves her kneeling, trembling and wishing him dead fifty different ways. She stays like that until her body stills and then she wipes the tears away. Carefully, she pulls herself onto her feet, swaying slightly, she steadies herself with the wall. That bastard had used lightning...against HER. She was going to get him for this. Someday, she was going to get him for this. "That was smart," a voice comments, "Why don't you do something stupid like that again."

Framed in the doorway is another one of Aerian's friends, an angel named Ambrose. The male was beautiful in rather feminine way and Natalie is sure that he's hiding the same secret her own brother is. "He deserved it," she tells the brunette, "besides, it's the truth. He'll never be half the archangel my father is."

Ambrose snorts. "That is a matter of opinion."

She would argue but...she wasn't willing to risk another attack that she wouldn't be able to defend against. "What are you doing here?" She finally settles for asking.

"I am here because I am allowed to be. You did a number on Demenir and his companions. They are still frozen."

"They hurt my brother."

"Obviously."

"They deserved it."

"Well, needless to say, he's NOT happy about that."

"He's NEVER happy."

"Also a matter of opinion."

"More like an unspoken truth."

"You are going to be difficult about this, aren't you?"

"Let's see: I hate this man who is trying his damnedest to destroy my family...Oh yes, I am going to be difficult."

Ambrose rolls his eyes. "And to think he could have almost any woman he wants and he is set on having the ONE who won't give him the time of day."

"Stupidity on his part, I know."

Footsteps silence them both as Aerian makes another appearance. "Ah, Ambrose. I trust Natalie's been polite?"

"As polite as she ever is to anyone she despises," he answers.

"And the others?"

"Frozen solid still. Her powers are something else."

She hadn't actually thought that they would stay frozen like that long. Her control wasn't that good. Aerian looks at her. "They attacked my brother!" she says defensively, "That's what they GET!"

"If they aren't unthawed..."

"Don't threaten me because you went after someone I care about, Aerian. I hope they DON'T thaw! It will make for less idiots running around!" She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. She just isn't ready for the power he hits her with. She tumbles into unconsciousness.

Waking up, she groans softly. That had HURT. "Well, that was intelligent," a familiar voice comments.

"Ambrose, shut up," she mutters.

"I am just stating. You should learn to curb that temper...and fast."

She slowly turns to face him. That sounded like a warning...but why? She cocks her head. "You've been unconscious for three days now."

Her eyes widen. "He didn't..."

"He did."

She swallows. "Dammit."

"You should have guessed he would have wasted no time."

"Yes but..."

"But?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing," she says softly, "Nothing at all."

"They managed to get them unfrozen."

"Wonderful."

"You have no idea." It was all Ambrose gets out before the door opens.

"Well, good afternoon," Aerian says sounding far too pleased with himself.

"Aerian," she says quietly. What was she supposed to do now?

"Well, it's good to see that you've learned SOMETHING. Now, what I want to know is who were you traveling with when you went after Virdi."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes, yes it does."

She closes her eyes and summons the last vestiges of her courage. "I am NOT telling you because there is NO reason that I should."

"Natalie..."

He was threatening her. "No, Aerian. I am NOT going to be bullied into everything you want. Leave it alone. There is no reason for you to worry about it."

"Ambrose, leave us."

Watching the angel all but flee the room tells her that this was probably going to be very, very bad. When Aerian pins her to the bed with the weight of his own body...well, she KNOWS it's going to be bad. "Do NOT make me finish what I started in that dreamscape because I'll enjoy it and you definitely won't. Now start TALKING."

"Go. To. Hell."

"You'll be wishing you were there soon enough, wife of mine."

"I will not repeat myself." No, she would not give D up. As long as Aerian didn't know his identity, D was safe. And that is where she wanted him to stay...even at the cost of the last thing that was hers.

"Then you give me no choice."

"See it as you will, Aerian." She knew he felt no remorse, in fact, he was probably enjoying this. He was that much of a monster. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to think about anything else...anything that would make this less painful. Nothing works and it's not too long until an agony fills her more potent then anything he'd done so far and she is reduced to screaming and eventually it turns to agonized whimpers and STILL he doesn't stop.

When he finally DOES leave, she just curls up staring at the wall. It makes her feel little better that he STILL doesn't know the identity of her male companion. Tears spill and she shivers. A cold envelopes her and she wonders if it was something that warmth would ever be able to cure. "Well, now THIS was stupid."

"A-Ambrose, go away," she whispers.

"Girlie, you are going to have to learn what battles NOT to fight with him."

"That wasn't a battle I was willing to lose."

"You did, obviously."

"No, he still doesn't know...and I am not going to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because."

Ambrose is silent a moment and Natalie thinks he's going to leave until he says, "You love that man don't you?"

"I think...I think I am beginning to."

"That's not a good idea being in the position you are."

"I can't help it."

He sighs again. "Look, just...try not to keep doing this. He gets a kick out of it. He finds causing others pain funny. You just keep giving him reasons and he's going to exploit them."

"Why do you even care?"

Silence. She slowly looks over her shoulder. Ambrose is still standing there though there is an expression on his face she doesn't really like. It was a mix of sadness and regret. "I just do. Now, you should probably get up and get yourself cleaned off."

"Not with you in the room."

He rolls his eyes, a guarded look returning. "Go to the bathroom, idiot. I'll change your sheets."

Deciding that it wasn't worth it to give him a scathing retort, she does as bade and limps herself into the bathroom where she slides out of her clothes and tries not to look at what had been done...not yet.

It's only when she finally gets in the water and she starts cleaning that she curls up and starts to cry.

Outside the door, Ambrose closes his eyes. Those sounds were familiar. He quickly shakes it off and goes about his task. If he could get Natalie to stop her foolishness then maybe she'd survive Aerian. However, he doubted the strong-willed woman was going to agree to much. He knew she wasn't going to give up her male companion. He already had an idea of who it was but...he wasn't telling Aerian that. It wasn't any of his concern. Even if Aerian asked, he wouldn't tell him. He didn't owe the archangel that much. 'Bastard,' he thinks as he tucks the sheets in, 'You SHOULD burn in hell.'

He takes the sheets and exits the room. "Is she anymore agreeable?" Aerian demands.

"She's not going to tell you, Aerian, so just let it go," he tells him as he dumps the sheets in the laundry room, "Some fights just aren't worth losing." It was the wrong thing to say and he gasps as the air is knocked out of him when Aerian shoves him against the washer.

"I suggest you be careful."

"You asked me for my opinion," Ambrose grits out. Gods, he hated this male. The feel of him pressing closer widens his violet eyes. No, oh merciful deities, no.

"Then let me give you a reason to convince her," Aerian purrs in his ear, "slut." Ambrose closes his eyes and prays to whoever was listening that this wasn't happening again. Obviously they weren't listening...or they never had.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared takes Virdi aside. "What, exactly, is his price?" the eldest demands.

"I am taking care of it."

"Virdi..."

"Jared, just let me do this, okay?"

"You have to be careful!"

"I am well aware of my own situation. When Aerian is dead, I am almost positive that it will be easier for dad to get the votes he needs to change that law."

"And if not?"

"I am leaving."

"Baby brother..."

"No, I can NOT deal with one more century of being alone."

"Virdi," Jared says softly.

"No, big brother. I won't do it. I can't do it."

Jared sighs. "So that's it then?"

"You have to understand..."

Jared cuts him off. "I do."


End file.
